Bienvenida a Akatsuki
by So-Chan227
Summary: Ayumi Tanaka es una kunoichi rango Chunnin de la Aldea oculta de la Nube (país del rayo). Ella realmente fue secuestrada cuando era bebe (próximamente descubriran el motivo) y enviada a su Aldea actual. Al descubrir la verdad sobre su vida, escapa y es secuestrada por los Akatsuki, quienes creen que es una infiltrada.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Ayumi Tanaka, de apellido no merecido, ya que no pertenezco a la familia Tanaka. Lo llevo por orden del Raikage, ya que si no fuera por él, mi "familia" (si es que así se los puede llamar) no me consideraría como un humano.

He crecido sin el consentimiento o el amor de una madre o un padre. La familia Tanaka me trata más como una criada que como a una integrante más. Paso día y noche atendiendo a sus cinco hijos hombres, cada uno con un año de diferencia, contando a partir de trece años. Siempre estoy de aquí para allá, sirviendo a los "señores" en todo lo que necesiten. Además de eso, soy asistente del actual Raikage (sinceramente no sabría decir exactamente cuál). Cada tanto hago algún que otro mandado a diferentes aldeas. Por ejemplo, hace dos meses, fui enviada a llevar un mensaje a Suna. O hace una semana, viaje al país del agua, Aldea oculta entre la Lluvia.

Hoy me encuentro en las afueras de la ciudad, mirando la aldea desde una montaña. Sostengo mi banda entre mis manos, la apretó con fuerza, marcando las huellas de mis dedos en el metal. Dejo que el viento se lleve mis lágrimas y con ellas el dolor de mi pasado, que me atormenta día a día. Esa mañana el Raikage me envió al bosque, al regresar, tome la mala decisión de cruzar por la calle principal. La gente me miraba, ojos, miles de ojos pegados en mí. Aun no comprendo la razón por la cual las personas de Kunogakure me desprecian tanto. ¿Acaso ellos saben algo que yo no sé?

Una presencia me quitó de mis pensamientos. Saqué un kunai y de un salto quedé frente a él. Suspire aliviada y lo guardé, no había peligro, era mi único amigo en el mundo, Usui Oneki.

-¿Por qué esta tan solita la favorita del Raikage? - pregunto burlón.

-Calla y vete a tontear a otro lado - eché.

-Oh, vamos, Ayumi. No te pongas malhumorada - hizo una sonrisa, mostrando su brillante y estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Te han dicho que eres irritante, Usui? - pregunté con indiferencia.

Me miro extrañado, normalmente yo no contestaba así, pero me daba igual. Había llegado en un mal momento y no deseaba que me molestaran. Me di vuelta, esperando a que se fuera, pero no lo hiso.

-¿Que estas esperando? - dije secando mis ojos - Largo de aquí.

-El Raikage quiere verte, es algo importante - me tomó del brazo y fuimos a la oficina de Lord Raikage - Aquí esta.

-Gracias, Usui, puedes irte - el peliblanco se quedó quieto, el Raikage le echó con la mano y se fue bufando - Ahora sí, Ayumi. Quería regalarte esto, por tu buen desempeño en el trabajo.

Extendió su mano ante mí, al abrirla, me dejo ver una cadena de plata. De ella colgaba una especie de pergamino de metal, que poseía el kanji "cielo".

-Es el pergamino del cielo, un símbolo muy valioso para Kunogakure - asentí con la cabeza, ya lo sabía - A partir de ahora es tuyo, quiero que lo lleve siempre y lo cuides con tu vida. Es una reliquia muy importante en le generación de los Raikages.

-Muchas gracias - le di un abrazo.

La verdad, yo no trataba al Raikage como los demás en la aldea. Lo veía como un abuelo, más que como una autoridad. Además, él fue el que cuido de mí desde pequeña, otorgándome el trabajo como su secretaria.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando el Raikage recibió una llamada importante. Dijo que se iría por un momento y que lo esperara allí. Me acerqué a su escritorio, como siempre lleno de papeles. Comencé a observarlos, por la dudas no los desordené. Me detuve en uno de ellos:

-"Estimado Lord Raikage: Es nuestro sumo orgullo confirmar el secuestro de la integrante del clan... - estaba borroso y no pude leer - del país del Fuego. En dos semanas estaremos en la aldea de nuevo. Equipo de Cazadores Especiales ANBU"

Lo soltó y se alejó del escritorio. El Raikage entró sonriendo y tomo asiento.

-¿Como que vengo del País del Fuego? - pregunte de una manera directa y fría.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Ayumi? - dijo serio.

-No se haga el tonto, esos papeles dicen todo lo contrario a lo que me dijeron desde niña - señale el folio en el escritorio - Ahora, explíqueme ¿Qué es eso?

Respiró y miro al piso. Me crucé de brazos esperando una respuesta, pero no la obtuve. Salí de allí y fui a las afueras de la ciudad.

Corrí, corrí y corrí. No deseaba regresar a ese lugar, ni por respuestas ni por nada. Las lágrimas brotaban de mi rostro, caían cual catarata a un río. Corrí, corrí. Durante días sin rumbo alguno.

Al pasar la semana de haberme ido encontré una casa donde vendían comida.

-Buenos días, jovencita - saludó una anciana.

-Buenos días - mi estómago gruñó - ¿Venden ramen por casualidad?

La anciana asintió y se giró a la cocina. Sacó un tazón y comenzó a preparar el ramen en una olla.

-Puedes tomar asiento por allá, querida - señaló a la vuelta del puesto, donde habían asientos.

Camine lentamente allí, me senté y cerré mis ojos. Hace mucho no había comido o bebido. Y eso no es nada común en mí, ya que acostumbro a comer más de seis platos por comida.


	2. Chapter 2

-Te digo que es cierto, deberías probar estas brochetas, Deidara-Sempai - dijo una voz que sonaba demasiado... estúpida, así como la de Usui.

-Cierra la boca y come de una vez, Tobi. Tenemos prisa por regresar - respondió enojada una voz masculina.

De seguro que yo era estúpida, me encontraba sentada allí más de diez minutos y no note la presencia de esos chicos. Traían capas negras con nubes rojas. Uno tenía una máscara naranja que cubría su cara. El otro era rubio, de cabello largo y ojos celestes. Ellos tampoco notaron que yo estaba ahí, pero me parecía mejor.

-Aquí tiene, jovencita - dijo la mujer dejando el tazón en el banco.

-Muchas gracias - la mujer me entregó un papel con la cuenta y page.

Pude haber escapado, pero nunca salgo de casa sin dinero. Empecé a comer tranquilamente, sentí un par de ojos mirándome. De hecho era un par de ojos y medio.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara o qué? - pregunté apoyando el tazón vacío en la mesa.

-Mira, Deidara-Sempai, es muy bonita - susurró el enmascara, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que yo oyera.

-¡Ya cállate y comete eso! - le gritó metiéndole una brocheta a la boca.

La mujer paso con un plato y lo dejo sobre su mesa, de seguro habían pedido más que un plato de brochetas.

Terminaron de comer y se marcharon, sin pagar. La mujer llegó y no lo encontró, se entristeció.

-No puede ser, me han vuelto a engañar - dijo triste.

-No se preocupe, señora, yo pagaré por todo - dije entregándole el dinero.

Le agradecí la comida y la buena atención y me marché. Claro, que a donde esos sujetos se dirigían. No pensaba pagarles todo y luego volver a la aldea. Primero les daría una paliza por haber sido tan descorteces y luego les reclamaría el dinero.

Los seguí por alrededor de dos horas, llegaron a una cueva donde se metieron velozmente. Asome mi cabeza, todo estaba obscuro. Entre confiada. Dentro había una estatua gigante, con dos manos abiertas. Sentí que alguien estaba cerca. Saqué un kunai, pero no logré atacar. Me dieron un golpe en la nuca y caí al piso.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, me vi atada de las muñecas en una especie de calabozo. Me asuste e intente pararme, pero las cadenas quedaron tirantes y caí al piso. Tenía poco chacra y estaba demasiado agotada, no había dormido bien y mucho menos comido. Mis muñecas estaban moradas de tan apretadas, unos hilos de sangre recorrían mis brazos. No hice más que sentarme y echarme a llorar.

-Pobrecita, deberíamos ayudarla, Sempai – dijo alguien entrando a la sala.

-Negativo, Pain dijo que la tuviéramos aquí y por ninguna circunstancia deberíamos dejar que escape.

-¡Ustedes! – grité.

El chico de la máscara se ocultó detrás del rubio, asustado por mi grito.

-Suéltenme – volví a gritar, pero no me hicieron caso - ¿Qué no escuchan? Dije que me soltaran, hijos de puta.

-Esas no son palabras que debería decir una niña – me regaño el enmascarado.

-Niña tu abuela, estúpido – le saque la lengua.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí sola? Bien, nos iremos – dijo el rubio tirando al otro a la salida.

-¿A dónde demonios van? Suéltenme ahora – escuche una carcajada y cerraron la puerta en mi cara – Imbéciles.

Con fuerza sobre humana, saque un kunai de mi bolsillo y comencé a cortar las cadenas. Era inútil, lo único que lograba era cortar pedacitos de hierro. Lancé el kunai y se clavó en la puerta de madera, hubiera deseado que en vez de la puerta fuera alguno de esos dos idiotas que me encerraron.

Un rato después, la luz comenzó a desvanecerse, eso indicaba que la noche estaba haciéndose presente. No había luces donde estaba, por lo que quedé a obscuras. Mi estómago gruño, volví a tener hambre. Una luz se fue acercando desde la puerta, el chico de la máscara entro con una bandeja.

-Tobi no debería hacer esto, pero lo hace porque es bueno – dijo pasándole la comida.

-¿Tobi? – pregunté confusa, el asintió – Yo me llamo Ayumi. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, pero coma, en cualquier momento vendrá Deidara-Sempai y me golpeara por traerle esto – dijo acariciando su cabeza, donde seguro le habrá golpeado alguna vez.

-¿Por qué me encerraron aquí? – pregunte comiendo pan que Tobi me trajo.

-Entraste a nuestro escondite, el líder te tomo como intrusa y ordenó encerrare – explicó sentándose en una roca.

-Ya veo… - mire al suelo - ¿Cómo que líder?

-Nosotros somos los Akatsuki y… - no continuó porque un golpe fue directo a su cara.

-Tobi, gran idiota, no deberías de explicarle nada – regañó el rubio, yo lo mire con temor.

-Lo siento, Sempai, me deje llevar – se disculpó cubriendo su cara.

-Y tú – dijo refiriéndose a mí – Levántate, el jefe quiere verte.

Abrió la puerta y saco una llave, con ella me desencadenó. Pero luego me tomo del brazo bruscamente y me arrastró hacia un pasillo.

-Cuidado, torpe, me lastimas el brazo – dije insultándolo, el resopló y continuo caminando.


	3. Chapter 3

Volvimos a esa enorme estatua, a diferencia de antes, ahora había personas paradas en cada dedo de la estatua. Tenían miradas sombrías e intimidantes. El idiota me llevo en medio del lugar, frente al que supuse que sería el líder.

-¿Esta es la intrusa? – pregunto el líder. Tenía el pelo naranja y piercings en su rostro, Tobi y su compañero asintieron - ¿Por qué razón entraste aquí? ¿Eres infiltrada de alguna aldea?

-No – dije al borde del llanto – Yo… solo seguía a esos dos sujetos, olvidaron pagar la comida en el puesto y tuve que pagarla yo.

-¿Así que anduvieron de paseo? – pregunto burlón uno muy guapo de cabello blanco.

-No paseo, Sempai tenía hambre y nos detuvimos a comer – se defendió Tobi, pero recibió un coscorrón de parte del rubio, que al parecer se llamaba Deidara.

-Bien, veo que no eres una espía… ¿De dónde vienes? – volvió a preguntar el peli naranja.

-Y-yo vengo de la Aldea de la Nube – respondí con la voz baja.

-¿Así que de Kumo, eh? – una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro – Itachi, ven aquí.

Una de las personas salió de su lugar y de un salto se puso frente a nosotros.

-¿Sí, líder? – dijo.

-Tendrás una pelea con Itachi, si ganas podrás irte, pero si no deberás unirte a nosotros – dijo tras una risa maligna – Bien, comiencen.

Sin perder más tiempo, tome un kunai y se lo arrojé. Lo esquivo, pero al hacerlo le di un golpe en el rostro (el kunai era una distracción, jeje). Volvi a mi posición inicial y comencé a hacer muchos movimientos de manos.

-¡Raiton no Jutsu! - pero nada... ¡Demonios, yo no sabia usar el elemento rayo!

-¡Amaterasu! - ¡Zas! Miles y miles de llamas me rodearon, mareandome y haciéndome caer.

-Bien, haz perdido. Ahora te unirás a nosotros - dijo Pain.

-¡Oblígame, vejete! - quise salir corriendo pero en mi camino se interpusieron el alvino, con guadaña en mano, y uno con cara de pez (o podría ser tiburón).

-Y te lo advierto... sin intentas escapar... ¡Te asesinaré! - esas palabras sonaron en mi cabeza.

Dicho esto, Pain se fue, seguido de los miembros masculinos del grupo. Solo se quedo una chica peli azul, me observo y sonrio.

-¿Te ayudo? - pregunto extendiendo una mano, ya que estaba en el suelo.

-Por favor, no me golpees - dije cubriendo mi rostro, me miro preocupada.

-No temas, parecerán malos, pero son unos idiotas - dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que lo de idiotas ya me había dado cuenta - una risita se escapó de su boca.

-Me llamo Konan ¿Y tú?

-Soy Ayumi Tanaka, de la Aldea de la Nube - respondí más calmada.

-¿País del Rayo? - asentí - ¿Y como llegaste tan lejos hasta aquí?

-¿Como que tan lejos? ¿Donde estoy? - pregunte.

-En el País del Fuego - respondió Konan.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Mierda! - grite agarrando frenéticamente con mis manos mi cabeza - ¿Como llegue a aquí?

-No creo poder responder tu pregunta - dijo Konan un poco asustada por mi comportamiento.

-Vale, lo siento mucho - me disculpe con una sonrisa - Solo que no me di cuenta del tiempo, hace bastante abandone mi aldea.

-¿Osea que haz estado sola y sin comer por más de una semana? - pregunto preocupada.

-Eso supongo - respondí, cuando mi estómago gruño.

-Jaja, sígueme, te preparare algo de comer - me guió a una puerta.

Al entrar, ya no estábamos en una cueva, si no en una especie de "casa" dentro de ella.

 _(narra el Narrador)_

Los chicos se encontraban dispersados por la casa: en la sala estaba Hidan, peleándose por el control con Kakuzu. En un silló al lado de ellos, Itachi leyendo un libro. Kisame estaba tomando un baño,Zetsu en su invernadero, Pain meditaba en su cuarto, Tobi jugaba con unos muñecos en el suelo de la sala y junto a él, Deidara perfeccionaba sus "obras de arte".

-Valla, Sempai, si que es bonito - dijo Tobi quitándole un pájaro de arcilla.

-Será más bonito ahora - puso dos dedos frente a su rostro - ¡Katsu!

¡Y paff! La cara de Tobi quedo llena de restos de arcilla y polvo. Deidara estalló en carcajadas, pero Tobi lo golpeo con un muñeco del vaquero Woody que tenia por ahí. Insultos fueron lanzados hacia Tobi por parte del rubio.

-¡Cierra el culo, rubia prostituta! Queremos ver la tele - grito Hidan enojado.

-¿A quien llamas rubia prostituta, jashinista de mierda? - retó Deidara.

-Pues a ti ¿Ves a alguien más con pinta de mujer aquí a parte de Konan? - se burlo el alvino.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a meterte ese palo por el culo y a rezarle a tu Dios falso?

-Raja de aquí antes de que se me acabe la paciencia, pinche homosexual - Deidara se enojo y fue a encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Es el más pequeño de nosotro - rió Konan.

-¿Más pequeño? - pregunto Ayumi.

-Así es, todos nosotros somos mayores. Deidara, en cambio, tiene diecinueve - explico abriendo el refrigerador y sacando los ingredientes para un sándwich.

-¿Que hay de Tobi? - señalo al chico infantil, que tiraba las esculturas de Deidara fuera de la casa.

-Nadie sabe, no quiere decirnos - extendió hacia Ayumi un sándwich, ella lo tomó y comenzó a comerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

El sándwich estaba delicioso. Una vez que termine, Konan me indico que en las habitaciones dormían dependiendo los grupos.

-Yo estoy con Pain; Itachi con Kisame; Hidan con Kakuzu y Deidara con Tobi - dijo invitandome a entrar en su habitación.

Allí estaba Pain, tirado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados. Me reí un poco, ya que (en vez de "meditar como el decía) se notaba que dormía, ya que caía baba de su boca. Konan se sentó en su cama, con su mano me invito a sentarme junto a ella.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes, Ayumi? - pregunto quitándose su capa y colgándola en una perchita.

-Tengo dieciocho - dije sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? - Konan se sorprendió - Hubiera jurado que tenías quince como mucho.

-Sí, lo sé. Es que soy de baja estatura - reí - ¿Y tú, Konan?

-¿Yo? Jejeje - sonaba nerviosa - Tengo... 38.

-¿WTF? Yo creía que unos 25- pensé.

-Y... ¿Por qué escapaste de tu aldea? - preguntó para desviar el tema.

-Descubrí que, en realidad el Raikage me mando a secuestrar. Realmente soy del País del Fuego, no se de que aldea, ni de que clan. Al fin entiendo la razón por la cual no me sale el Raiton no Jutsu y otras cosas. Sufrí mucho a causa de eso, ya que los niños se burlaban de mi y decían que era un intento fallido de shinobi - conté con la mayor tristeza y amargura del mundo.

-No te sientas mal, aquí nadie te volverá a tratar así - me dio un abrazo, calmándome en menos de un segundo.

-¿Ya terminaron su "charla de mujeres"? - pregunto Pain.

¡Mierda! ¿Acaso escuchó todo lo que dije?

-Que descarado, ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación oír las charlas de los demás? - regañó Konan, obteniendo un ruedo de ojos por parte de Pain.

-Ya, ya, como sea. Ayumi, ocuparás la cama de Sasori, tus compañeros serán Tobi y Deidara - dijo.

-¿Como? - Konan se paro con cierto enojo - Pain, esos dos idiotas no pueden ser compañeros de ella.

-Ya he hablado, no me obliguen a repetirlo.

-No te preocupes, Konan - calmé.

-Esta bien ,te llevare con ellos... pero si te hacen algo se las cortare - amenazó a Pain, para luego irnos.

En el pasillo habian cinco puertas. Nos detuvimos en una de madera, la cual tenía un cartel que decía "Deidara" y debajo una hoja que decía "y Tobi". Konan tocó una vez, pero nada. De nuevo, nada.

-Solo entra, si te dicen algo diles lo mismo que Pain - luego de eso volvio a su cuarto.

Yo permanecí frente a la puerta, tome valor y entré. Habían tres camas, una era completamente naranja, otra estaba vacía (solo tenía un colchón) y en la otra había algo entre las sábanas. Escuché un sollozo y ahí me preocupe.

-¿Tobi? - pregunte.

-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto él con la voz entrecortada.

-Pain dijo que sería su nueva compañera - dije acercándome, solo un poco - ¿Tú eres Deidara?

-Sí - respondió cortante.

-¿Te sucede algo? - ahora me encontraba al lado de él, sentada en el borde de la cama.

Nada... no respondía. Tome la punta de la sábana y fui destapando poco a poco. Sus ojos celestes lagrimeaban y estaban un poco hinchados. Le sonreí y extendí mi mano.

-Soy Ayumi - me presenté.

-Deidara - se sentó y estrechó mi mano.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, sentía cosquillas en mis manos. Dejé de reír al sentir mi mano mojada, lo solté y me sorprendí al ver unas bocas en sus manos. Acerqué mi mano a mi rostro, me había babeado toda la mano.

-Disculpa - oculto sus manos detrás de él.

-¿Por qué son así tus manos? - pregunte tomándolas y observándolas.

-Yo... me sirven para crear esculturas de arcilla - dijo algo sonrojado.

¡Ups! ¿Por qué soy tan confianzuda? Me acerqué, hablé con él y le pregunte sobre sus manos con toda la normalidad del mundo. ¡Ayumi eres una tonta!


	6. Chapter 6

Ayumi, luego de hablar con Deidara, se retiró del cuarto. Le dio curiosidad conocer la cueva y adaptarse más, ya que este sería (supuestamente) su hogar para toda la eternidad.

Empezó conociendo la planta baja. Cocina, sala, baño, comedor; nada interesante. Luego el segundo. Cuarto de Itachi y Kisame, Zetsu, Konan y Pain, Hidan y Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi y ahora ella. Por último, paso por el invernadero de Zetsu, solo para echar un vistazo.

El lugar era de vidrio, bastante amplio y con una mezcla de distintos aromas de flores, tanto ricos como apestosos. Macetas con todo tipo de plantas, árboles para interiores, plantas medicinales. Podrían llamar a ese lugar "Planta Landia".

-¿Buscas algo aquí? **Porque si llegabas a intentar robar algo te comeré** \- dijo Zetsu negro, terminando la frase del blanco.

-Lo siento, echaba un vistazo nada más ^-^ - respondió ella sonriente, no sentía miedo hacia el chico/planta.

-Entonces vete, **a menos que quieras que te use como desayuno** \- no hizo falta que lo repitiera una vez más, Ayumi salio como un rayo del invernadero.

-Valla bipolar que es este tipo - pensó con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Todos los Akatsuki estaban dormitando en sus cuartos.

-"Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad de escapar" - pensó dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió y estaba por salir, una voz la detuvo.

-Me alegra que este aquí, nueva Sempai - dijo sonriente Tobi, quien traía hojas y crayones en sus manos - Tobi esta muy feliz de al fin tener a alguien con quien jugar, los demás Akatsuki no quieren jugar nunca con Tobi - esto último lo dijo con tristeza.

-"Ternura... ¡No! Yo me largo, no voy a ser parte de esta organización de psicópatas - pensó, pero luego vio a Tobi con una sonrisa, extendiéndole una hoja - Pero pobrecito, esta solo siempre, como yo".

-Siéntese aquí - dijo dándole palmadas al piso.

Ayumi sonrió y se acercó. Estuvieron dos horas seguidas dibujando. El estómago de Tobi empezó a gruñir.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? - pregunto Ayumi levantándose del piso.

-Sí, si por favor. Tobi tiene mucha hambre, nadie le cocina a Tobi - dijo feliz mientras daba saltitos.

Ayumi comenzó a hornear una tarta de chocolate, luego puso la tetera para hacer té y por último hizo tostadas. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, puso la mesa. Apenas colocó la bandeja con el pastel en la mesa, todos los Akatsuki aparecieron velozmente y tomaron asiento, con leguas afuera y babeando. Todos, menos Konan (quien seguía durmiendo) comenzaron a devorar la comida. Tobi salvó una porción para él.

-Jejeje, Tobi al fin podrá comer - dijo yéndose en silencio.

-Matanga dijo la changa - Hidan le quitó el pastel y se lo comió de un bocado.

Tobi primero hizo un puchero, luego se le hicieron cristalinos los ojos y comenzó a llorar, gritar y patalear en el suelo.

-¡Mierda, Hidan! ¿Por qué carajo lo hiciste? - grito Kisame enojado.

-Ahora no se callará hasta dentro de un mes - se quejó Deidara.

-¡Cierren el culo ustedes, ateos de mierda, ya verán como lo callo! - dicho esto, Hidan comenzó a doblar los puños de su capa y acercarse peligrosamente a Tobi, quien lloraba como condenado.

-No, nadie golpeará a nadie - Ayumi se interpuso entre Tobi e Hidan - Ya calma, Tobi, prometo que te haré un pastel solo para ti.

De repente Tobi paro.

-¿En verdad? - Ayumi asintió feliz y Tobi le dio un abrazo - ¡Gracias, gracias, Tobi esta muy feliz!

Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara miraban la escena embobados.

-¿Como putas logró calmar a Tobi? - preguntó Hidan boquiabierto.

-Quizás le dio una droga - opinó Itachi con su mano en la barbilla.

-¿Con esa droga se dormirá? Así podre cortar su cabeza - Kakuzu comenzó a imaginarse a él haciendo ángeles en una montaña de dinero.

-Si se duerme, lo usaré como ofrenda a Jashin-Sama. Después de todo, si no fuera por mi, nunca lo hubieran drogado - dijo sonriente y mirando a Kakuzu con burla.

- _Hm_ , como sea. Deberíamos darle las gracias por calmar a retrasado enmascarado - dijo Deidara.

-¿Dar las gracias? - repitió Kisame incrédulo - Eso no esta en mi vocabulario.

-¿Y lavar tus calzones tampoco? - preguntó Itachi asqueado.

-¿A que viene eso? - retó Kisame.

-A que dejaste tus calzones con mierda tirados en el piso del baño y tuve que juntarlos yo - se quejó Itachi, Kisame se avergonzó.


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Ayumi-San! - llamó Itachi.

La chica se acercó a ellos.

-Estábamos pensando en premiarte por haber hecho que Tobi cerrara el culo de una buena vez - dijo Hidan.

-Así que... ¿Que te gustaría? - preguntó Kakuzu, para luego susurrar - Siempre y cuando valga menos de cinco billetes.

-Cofcof Tacaño Cofcof - se burló Kisame.

-Pues... simplemente me gustaría dar un paseo - respondió ella.

-Bien, vamos a caminar - Kisame se colgó del brazo de Ayumi y del de Itachi.

-No, pero... - se detuvo y los chicos la miraron - Quisiera ir sola, si no les molesta.

-¿No será que intentas escaparte o sí, Ayumi-San? - preguntó Hidan arqueando su ceja.

-Yo, n-no, solo que... - fue interrumpida.

-Chicos, chicos, ya basta - interrumpió Konan bajando las escaleras - Las chicas necesitamos nuestro momento a solas ¿Cierto?

-Si, Konan-San - asintió Ayumi.

-¿Lo ven? - señaló a la castaña - Además, ella jamás escaparía, juró lealtad a Akatsuki ¿Y como dice Pain?

-¿Calla o te clavo un palo en el culo? - dijo Kakuzu, todos lo miraron con cara de ¿WTF? -¿Que? Eso me dijo a mi... una vez.

-Somos Akatsuki hasta el final - dijo Itachi, ignorando el innecesario comentario del tesorero.

Luego de discutir y discutir, llegaron a la conclusión de dejar a Ayumi salir sola, siempre y cuando se mantuviera dentro del radio de la cueva. Una vez que ella se fue, Konan habló:

-No es que no confíe en ella, pero... chicos, vallan a vigilarla, temo por su seguridad. Se ve tan frágil y pequeña - pidió Konan.

-Como digas, Konan - y los chicos fueron.

Ayumi caminaba sin rumbo alguno. A Kumo no regresaría, era obvio. Tampoco a la cueva de ese grupo de psicópatas. ¿A donde iría entonces? Caminaría derecho hasta encontrar una aldea o caer por un precipicio, ambas eran buenas opciones, teniendo en cuenta su situación. Habrá caminado por una hora, los Akatsuki la seguían de cerca. No les importó que se halla alejado de la cueva, después de todo la tenían vigilada. Se detuvo frente a un río, no tenía idea de que tan lejos estaba. Kisame e Itachi estaban en la copa de un árbol, vigilando sus movimientos, Deidara y Tobi en unos arbustos, Hidan y Kakuzu detrás de unas rocas. Ayumi era vigilada desde todos los puntos posibles, un intento de escape y sería atrapada, sin tener salida. Como paso un buen rato y Ayumi no se movía del río, los Akatsuki creyeron que no habrían problemas, pero se quedarían a vigilarla.

Ayumi, quien se encontraba recostada en la orilla, sintió que alguien la estaba vigilando. Se fue sentando lentamente. ¡Zas! Desde atrás alguien la derribó. Los Akatsuki miraron la escena, no se entrometerían a menos que el caso se pusiera feo.

-¿Que carajo? - dijo Ayumi quitándole la capucha a su "atacante" - ¡Usui eres un hijo de puta!

-¿Ayumi? - dijo él peliblanco (no se si lo he dicho antes, pero Usui tiene un cierto parecido con Suigetsu) confundido y luego la miró enojado - ¿Donde mierda te habías metido y qué haces con esa capa?

-¿Y a ti que carajo te importa? - gritó ella.


	8. Chapter 8

-A-ayumi, yo... - dijo Usui con la cabeza a gachas.

-¿Ahora que quieres? - pregunte fríamente.

-Quiero que vuelvas a la aldea - pidió apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Ya no lo haré - respondí cortante -. No tengo deseos de regresar a ese lugar, ahora pertenezco a otro lado.

-¿No me dirás que te uniste a los Akatsuki o si? - los ojos grises de Usui se veían con cierta furia, pero tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Así es... Y si no te largas ahora, yo - fue interrumpida.

-¿Tú qué? - pregunto de nuevo.

-Yo... - Ayumi apretó sus puños - tendré... que matarte.

Usui abrió sus ojos sorprendido ¿Donde había quedado la verdadera Ayumi? Extrañaba a aquella niña tímida y temperamental que siempre estuvo a su lado.

-No me pienso ir sin ti, Ayumi - la tomó del brazo y trato de arrastrarla.

-Lo siento... - sacó un kunai y lo clavo en el brazo de Usui.

El chico cayó al piso, se quito el kunai y apretó fuertemente la herida. Gemía de rodillas de en suelo. No tenía otra opción, devolvería a Ayumi a la aldea, cueste lo que le cueste. Cuando se levantó, ella ya no estaba. Ayumi se había marchado.

-No importa a donde hallas ido, te encontraré y te regresaré a la aldea - juró Usui en susurro.

Mientras, Ayumi corrió en dirección a la cueva. Se prometió no volver a salir sin la compañía de algún Akatsuki. Después de ese encuentro con Usui, ya no se sintió segura. Él era una persona persistente, que no se rendía fácilmente. Sabía que no descansaría hasta encontrarla... ¿Y si lo lograba? No tendría otra opción más que borrarlo del mapa. ¿Por qué? Si llegaba a intentar ir con Usui, correría el riesgo de ser atacado por los Akatsuki o peor... la aldea. No era que le interesara mucho, pero habían pequeños inocentes que no tendrían nada que ver con ella.

Estuvo frente a la cueva, pero, al no saber hacer los sellos, simplemente comenzó a golpear frenéticamente la roca.

-¡Puto Usui, puta Aldea de la Nube, puto grupo de psicópatas al que me uní! - decía entre dientes por cada golpe y así lo repetía y repetía.

-Oye, oye, el único puto aquí es Deidara - dijo Hidan apareciendo.

-¡Sempai, sus nudillos! - señaló Tobi.

En efecto, los golpes ocasionaron que los nudillos de Ayumi comenzaran a sangrar. Itachi se acercó a ella y examinó sus manos.

-Torpe, mira como quedaron tus manos - regañó mostrando la herida.

-¿Y a mí que me importa? - dijo ella indiferente.

-Me esta comenzando a agradar esta chica - susurró Hidan a Kakuzu.

-Vamos, Konan te podrá curar eso y estarás mejor - Deidara hizo los sellos y entraron.

Allí, en la sala, estaban Konan, Pain y Zetsu. Pain les dio una mirada de: "¿Donde carajo estaban?". Kisame le hizo una seña a Konan para que se acercara, ella así lo hizo.

-¿Que te sucedió? - preguntó preocupada - ¿No les dije que la cuidarán?

-Fue su culpa, ella estaba golpeando la roca de la entrada - se defendió Kakuzu - Y no pienso pagar los daños.

-Tacaño - susurró Hidan.

-¿Por qué golpeabas la roca? Era obvio que te lastimarías - regañó dulcemente la peliazul.

-Oh, no, Ayumi no podrá cocinarme otro pastel - lloraba Tobi abrazando a Deidara.

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? - gritó Deidara preocupado - Pudo haberse quebrado la muñeca.


	9. Chapter 9

Un día después de dicho incidente, Konan pidió a Itachi que le enseñara un par de cosas a Ayumi. Al no tener opción, Itachi aceptó; siempre y cuando recibiera doble ración en la cena.

-Bien, empezaré enseñándote jutsus de fuego - dijo en su primera lección.

Ayumi solo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y no había expresión en su rostro (técnicamente, la misma cara que Itachi).

-¿No vas a decir nada? - preguntó arqueando una ceja, ella negó con la cabeza - Te ensañaré las posiciones de manos.

Así pasaron toda la tarde entrenando los jutsus. Ayumi llegó a aprender el Jutsu Bola de Fuego y, gracias a la ayuda de Itachi, casi le sale el Chidori. Cuando empezó a obscurecer, regresaron a la cueva. Esta vez, Ayumi hizo los sellos (Pain se los enseñó ¿Raro, no?).

-Estas mejorando - felicitó Itachi - Mañana continuaremos con el Chidori y quizás considere enseñarte alguna técnica de los Uchiha.

-¿Lo dices enserio? - preguntó ella, ahora estaba feliz - Muchas gracias... Maestro Itachi.

Le dio un abrazo y se marchó a su cuarto, estaba sumamente feliz. Itachi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, le recordaba mucho a su hermano Sasuke cuando era pequeño.

Entro a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Se sentía un poco agotada y su ropa empezaba a apestar un poco. El problema era que no se llevó nada, solo su banda de la Nube.

-Tendría que pedirle algo a Konan - dijo levantándose.

-Deberías, apestas a zorrillo - se burló Deidara, quien estaba en el escritorio haciendo esculturas.

-A ti no te vendría mal un baño tampoco - rió Ayumi.

-Ya vete a bañar, apestosa - le lanzó una toalla.

Ayumi le sacó la lengua y se fue a por Konan. Como ya Konan le tenía confianza, paso sin tocar.

-Ah, Pain.

-Konan...

-¿Que carajo? - pensó ella volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Su rostro estaba rojo. Corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Se apoyó contra la puerta, tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Viste un fantasma acaso? - preguntó su compañero rubio.

Ella negó nerviosa.

-K-konan... Pain... Konan... Pain - balbuceaba ella.

Le costo un poco, pero al final Deidara comprendió. La miro con cierto susto.

-B-bueno, te pasa por no tocar. Que te sirva como lección - dijo continuando su "arte".

Tobi roncaba en su cama. La noche anterior se quedo despierto hasta tarde, todo por que no quería perderse el nuevo episodio de Bob Esponja. Aparte, estuvo llorando por media hora cuando Hidan cambió de canal descuidadamente.

-¿Hasta que hora se quedó? - preguntó sentándose en una silla.

-A las 04: 15, tuve que golpearlo con un sartén para que se durmiera - respondió el rubio.

-¿No te he dicho que no lo golpearas? - se enfadó ella.

Se acercó a la cama de Tobi, corrió un poco su máscara y vio un chichón. Le dio una fulminante mirada a Deidara.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Además, es Tobi, a él no le duele - un sartenaso fue directo a su cara - ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Es tu castigo por golpear a Tobi.

-¿Osea que puedo castigarte por entrar al cuarto de Konan y verla en pleno... - Ayumi tapo su boca.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo - amenazó - Mira que Itachi me enseño nuevos jutsus y no me vendría nada mal probarlos contigo.


	10. Chapter 10

Un día pasó del "incidente" de Ayumi con Konan y Pain. Ya era el tercer día que pasaba junto a los Akatsuki y todo iba bien; salvo algún que otro encontronazo con Deidara o Hidan, o cuando cometía algún error durante el entrenamiento con Itachi; a quien comenzó a llamar como "Maestro Itachi".

Era temprano y Ayumi ayudaba a Konan a poner la mesa para el desayuno; claro que Konan no tenía idea de lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Y dime, Ayumi, ¿Como te esta yendo con tu equipo? - preguntó sirviendo té en las taza y colocándolas en una bandeja.

-Supongo que bien. Excepto anoche, Deidara puso una de sus estúpidas esculturas de arcilla bajo mi almohada y la estalló - se quejó Ayumi.

-Debes tenerles paciencia, justo te tuvo que tocar con ese dúo de tontos - se rió la peliazul.

-Paciencia es lo único que esta de sobra en ese cuarto - dijo señalando hacia arriba con el dedo.

-Ya, deja de quejarte y pon esto en la mesa - Konan colocó la bandeja en las manos de Ayumi.

Luego de ordenar la mesa, Konan la envió a despertar a los chicos. Ya que ellos la despertaron con un balde de agua el día anterior, quiso vengarse, por lo que se llevo dos sartenes con ella. Primero fue al cuarto de Hidan y Kakuzu. Abrió la puerta de una patada y comenzó a golpear los sartenes, mientras gritaba:

-¡Viejo tacaño, Jashinista de mierda, despierten de una buena vez!

Kakuzu le lanzó un ladrillo de quien sabe donde lo sacó e Hidan dijo que Jashin-Sama la enviaría al infierno. Después de insultos y gritos, ambos bajaron. Lo siguiente fue despertar a su Maestro y a Kisame. Como a ellos dos les tenía más respeto que al dúo anterior, tocó la puerta.

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó Itachi abriendo la puerta.

-¡Ah, dios mío, hay un monstruo en el cuarto del Maestro Itachi! - gritó asustada.

Itachi tenía ojeras, estaba despeinado y pálido. Sus ojos estaban rojos, a pesar de no tener activado el Sharingan. El Uchiha la reprendió e hizo saber de que se trataba de él y no de un monstruo, a causa de los gritos, Kisame despertó.

Continuó su camino al cuarto de Zetsu, hizo lo mismo que con Itachi. No porque le tuviera respeto, si no porque temía que ese bipolar tratara de comerla. Con Deidara y Tobi vino lo mejor. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y saltó a la cama de Deidara. Lo golpeó con un sartén y gritó:

-¡Arriba, rubia mal teñida! ¡Ya esta el desayuno!

-¿Que carajo? - se despertó Deidara - Mierda, que eres jodida.

-Nací para esto - dijo Ayumi para luego ir con Tobi - Tobi, despierta esta el desayuno.

El buen chico fue despertando poco a poco y saludó a sus "Sempais" felizmente. Deidara se enojó un poco y le reclamó el "¿Por qué a Tobi lo despiertas así y a mi no?".

Bajaron los tres juntos, abajo los esperaban todos. Konan se encargó de despertar a Pain, ya que si Ayumi lo intentaba sería lanzada de vuelta a su aldea con un "Shinra Tensei".

-Tengo un anuncio que hacer - anunció Pain - Mañana por la tarde regresará Sasori de su misión. A causa de la llegada de Ayumi a Akatsuki, no habrá espacio en la cueva para todos los equipos. Una vez que Sasori llegue tendremos que cambiar de escondite a uno mas amplio, debido a que Kakuzu se negó a pagar la construcción de un nuevo cuarto.

-Tacaño de mierda, Jashin-Sama hará que pagues por tus pecados - gritó Hidan golpeando la mesa con una cuchara.

-No me arrepiento de nada - sentenció Kakuzu sin darle importancia a su compañero Jashinista.

-No peleen en la mesa por favor, quiero desayunar con tranquilidad - pidió Ayumi.

-¿Como que no se pelea en la mesa? Tú fuiste la que comenzó la guerra de comida anoche, encima Konan nos castigó a nosotros y no a ti - se quejó Deidara.

-No te metas, travesti - gritó Ayumi señalándolo.

-¿No saben cerrar la boca, cierto? - dijo Itachi hartado.

-¡No te metas Uchiha! - gritaron Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara y Ayumi.

Itachi tragó saliva y se calló. Kisame y Tobi reían en silencio. Zetsu aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos para robar sus desayunos.

-¡Shinra Tensei! - gritó Pain, lanzando a los cuatro problemáticos contra la pared del comedor.

-¡Auch! No seas tan duro, líder - dijo Ayumi sobando su cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11

-Retírense a empacar, mañana nos iremos apenas Sasori aparezca - ordenó Pain.

Sin chistar, todos se fueron. Ayumi quedó sentada en el sofá, no tenía nada que empacar. De suerte que le entró un traje de entrenamiento antiguo de Konan. Su ropa que tenía cuando llegó fue quemada, no por Konan, si no por Deidara. Esos dos tenían muchas peleas desde el día en que llegó a la organización; pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo (en serio, muy en el fondo) se tenían un poco de cariño. Aunque ambos lo negaran.

Ese día tocaba otro día de entrenamiento con Itachi, por órdenes de Pain tuvieron que cancelarlo.

El primero en terminar de empacar fue Deidara, quien llegó a la sala con tres cajas en las manos. Las apoyó sobre la mesa y se tiró al sofá junto a Ayumi, soltó un bostezo.

-¿En verdad que no trajiste nada? Si que eres distraída - se burló él.

-¿Con qué cosa? - preguntó confundida.

-Cuando te fuiste. Cualquiera se lleva algo si sabe que escapará - explicó un poco hartado a causa de la constante inocencia de su compañera.

-Fue de imprevisto - se defendió - No tuve más opción que irme así como así. Además, allá no tenía más que otro traje de entrenamiento y...

Deidara se asustó un poco, ya que Ayumi saltó del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación agarrándose la cabeza. La miraba confundido mientras ella gritaba cosas como: "No pude ser tan tonta", "Eso me pasa por actuar sin pensar", "Soy un asco de shinobi", "No tendría que haberla olvidado" y cosas así. Como no se calmaba, fue hasta la cocina, tomó vaso con agua y se lo lanzó a la cara.

-Gracias - dijo ya calmada.

-¿A que té referías con "haberla olvidado"? - preguntó con

curiosidad.

-A Kaori - dijo triste.

-¿Kaori es tu hermana o algo así?

-No, una muñeca que me dio el Raikage. Se supone que llegué a la aldea con ella - explicó - Supongo que me la dio mi verdadera madre.

-A ver, a ver. No comprendo bien tu vida ¿Como es que sabías que no eras de la familia... ¿Como era?

-Tanaka - bufó ella.

-Eso, Tanaka. ¿Como sabías que no pertenecías a ella, pero no que eras del País del Fuego?

-Te contare... " _Desde niña que vivo con ellos, pasé gran parte de ella con Ryu y Kai; los hijos mayores de la familia. Como eran unos hijos de puta, siempre me comparaban con su madre y decían todas las diferencias que había entre nosotras. Un día, a Kai se le ocurrió soltar que yo era adoptada. Pregunté si era cierto y dijeron que "sí" como si nada. Por eso sé que no pertenezco a esa familia"._ Ahora me vengo a enterar que no solo soy adoptada, si no que puede que tenga una familia en algún lugar del mundo y no sepa ni de que clan soy. A lo mejor tengo hermanos, padres, tíos - contó ella.

-Eso es horrible - opinó Deidara.

-Lo mismo digo - concordó Ayumi.

-Tengo una idea. Iremos a la aldea más cercana cuando nos vallamos y te compraré todo lo que tú quieras -prometió el rubio.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-Es una promesa de artista - hizo una cruz en su corazón y sonrió.

Ayumi no resistió más y lo abrazó. Una gran felicidad recorrió su corazón. Nadie nunca fue así con ella y lo que Deidara acababa de hacer. El artista se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? - preguntó Hidan en tono burlón.

-No sabía que tuvieran algo, Deidara - se burló Kakuzu.


End file.
